robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
BuddyIsHome
The story Hello. I am NobodyElseUsesThis. I joined ROBLOX on 4/5/2017, I am a former TBC member. Today I was playing ROBLOX and I got a friend request. I decided to look at it and it was from a user called "BuddyIsHome". I took a look at his profile. His status said: Waiting. His description said: Nobody. His character was a freakishly tall and thin 3.0. He had a T-shirt with the number 0 on it. I looked in his places and there was only one: https://www.roblox.com/games/894469330/Buddy "Buddy". The thumbnail was, unique to say the least. I joined and the game was much like the thumbnail. The "game" consisted of BuddyIsHome and four, I'll call them "buddies" watching my avatar burn. BuddyIsHome had I dialog box, that when clicked would simply say: Soon. I decided to leave and so far I have not been back. Some things I noticed about the game were: * The BuddyIsHome NPC had the "enemy" textbox type. * My burning avatar didn't have its usual, smug face. Instead, it was blank. * The NobodyElseUsesThis NPC was a ragdoll. * The Spawn Brick was brown and rusty. I didn't know who Buddy was, but I decided to accept his friend request. I waited and decided to message him. I asked: "Who are you?" "What is your game for?" "Why am I in it?" Told him to reply to me and closed the chat. Soon, he was online and said: "Hello Nobody." And: "Confused?" I tried to ask him more but he didn't reply. I have a lot to solve about Buddy, but I will try to figure out the mystery of this weird user. -NobodyElseUsesThis Update I went back to Buddy's place, and a lot has changed. There are multiple new pillars which I'll describe. * The first new one is dark blue, with multiple noob/2006 characters lying on it, all without faces. * The next one is red, which has 3 typical ODer characters lying on the ground, again without faces. * There is an unreachable pillar, which is green with a pure white character, with no face standing up instead of lying down. * The final pillar is yellow with a building, inside there is an elevator with a glowing red brick. On top of the building there is a button. I tried to press it but it did nothing. Aftermath It's been a while since this incident, I haven't ever seen BuddyIsHome in a game, I doubt I ever will. The only thing it ever says he's doing... "Creating Buddy" Theories * BuddyIsHere may be a troll. * It is possible that he is a stalker. * He may be a ghost, but this is very unlikely. * There is a possibility he is a bot of some sort. * It is likely UNTRUE that he is a hacker. * His "0" T-shirt may represent something. * He may have stalked multiple people due to the fact that there are multiple ragdolls in the game, along with the mysterious white figure. (Theory by Blazeadon) Leave theories in the comments please. Images Category:Users Category:Games Category: